dream or nightmare?
by Xxice-darkfire-kradxX
Summary: I stopped as soon as I saw him standing there, drenched because of the rain, shivering because of the cold air, but still he stood there his arms hugging himself, was he still waiting for me? Baka. One shot. NxM


It was like any other weekday. My alarm clock rang and I woke up. I took a bath, wore my high school uniform, and went down to eat breakfast. After eating I went to school. It was still early so no one is inside the classroom. I put down my bag and took a walk.

I was in deep thoughts. Many kinds of question suddenly popped in my head like, what is he doing? Is he already awake? Did he already eat? What's his breakfast? Now, you might be thinking who is this he right? He is…

-Bump-

"Itai…" I groaned while I rub my aching butt. Who could this person be? Not looking on his way. Actually I was the one who wasn't looking but I still blame him. I opened my eyes shocked to see ruby eyes staring at me.

Wait what am I saying a while ago? Oh yeah, he is Natsume Hyuuga. Flame caster, has ruby eyes, raven hair, bad temper and oh yeah, MY PARTNER.

"Oi ichiigo, won't you even say sorry for bumping into me?" He asked, no more like ordered. Yeah, the most arrogant person I met. His also vain and put his pride first before anything and unfortunately, I fell in love with him.

"Yeah yeah, gome--?" Wait, wait, wait! Did he just say ichiigo? No, no, no!!

"HENTAI!!" I shouted while a vein popped out on my head.

"Is it my fault that you like me so much that you even show your panties in front of me?" See, I told you his vain!

"Haha…as if I am in love with you?" Actually, I am but I'm not ready to confess yet. I said then turned my back at him. Suddenly, a cold presence touched my shoulders. I was surprised, of course, but his other hand suddenly cupped up my chin. Now that made me blushed! I've got no other choice but to look at his ruby eye that are looking at my chocolate orbs.

"O-oi, what are you doing!" I tried to protest and trying to remove his hands from my chin but his strong, I can't.

"Meet me here after class. I've got something to tell you." He said still looking at me with his tantalizing eyes, and then he smirked. He left after that leaving me dumbfounded.

"Oi baka, the bell's gonna ring soon, do you want to be late?" He broke my thoughts. He stood there, few feet away from me.

"Hai, hai." I replied then ran to his side.

He teased me and I teased back. He messed my hair, I messed his. He called me names, I called him names. That's what we are doing all the way to our classroom and just like that, we caught all the attention of the students, even teachers, whom we pass by. I received glares from girls which I just ignored. I wish we could just stay like this; though he teases me, call me names, or anything, he's the only one who made me smile like this. Isn't it ironic?

As soon as we reached our classroom I greeted my classmates. "Ohayo!!" I shouted and they replied. The person behind me smirked, Natsume. He thought that I'm childish for doing that. Well, fine but that's the way I am, can't help it. I just smiled at him and went to my, our sit. He's also my seatmate who often distracts me at class and it is me who always get caught and not him, unfair!

The class started and our first period is Narumi-sensei. I just sit back and stared at him while he lectures, bored. Then my seatmate starts bugging me. He never gets tired of teasing me huh? Oh well, as long as it is him and as long as I'm not bored, it's ok. The day just went fast like I just got 1 minute of school today. Remember what I said earlier that today is just like any other weekday? Scratch that, maybe today will turn out to be the best day ever!

_Krrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiing_

Ok, maybe I spoke too soon. I forgot we have one class left, Jin-jin's. Natsume on the other hand, doesn't care and continued to bug me so I accidentally shouted and so I ended up here. Left alone at my classroom for today's cleaning duty as a detention from Jin-jin. It took me longer than I thought and the rain started to pour down.

"Lucky I brought my umbrella today." I said to myself then continued into cleaning the classroom.

After few minutes, finally I'm done! I ran through the corridors, the teachers are all gone, and went down the stairs. Before I went outside I got my umbrella and walk to my dorm. Wait did I forgot something? I think I am, but what? I thought for a minute or so then it came to me…NATSUME. I ran as fast as I can to the Sakura Tree. I hope that he's not dumb not to stay under that for too long, especially in this rain. The rain is getting harder and harder as seconds pass. All I could think of is Natsume.

"Good, last turn and I'm there." I said to myself, then turn. I stopped as soon as I saw him standing there, drenched because of the rain, shivering because of the cold air, but still he stood there his arms hugging himself, was he still waiting for me? Baka.

I quickly went to him. He looked up and was surprised to see me. I stop right infront of him. "Baka" was the first word I uttered, shared to him my umbrella then smiled.

"What are y--" I was cut by his hug. I accidentally dropped my umbrella.

"You're the idiot one! You made me wait all this time. Where were you?" he said then tightened his hug and I hug him back. Now we are both wet. I just smiled; of course he didn't saw it. I broke the hug then looked at him.

"What was that you are going to say?" I asked with a smile.

"Tsk…you made me wait all this time then that's what you're thinking? How about me, my health?" He said with a smirk, his hand never left my shoulders.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Hyuuga. What's that you are going to say before the both of catch a cold." I said wanting to reach my umbrella but his grip was to strong for me, I can't escape.

"Aishteru, Mikan Sakura." He said looking me in the eyes. A tear fell down from my eye, I smirked after that then looked down.

"If this is just one of your stupid jokes Hyuuga," I stopped to look at him. My eyes widened, I didn't get to finish my sentence as his cold lips pressed against mine. His lips were icy cold but why does his kiss felt warm? I don't want to think about that now. I closed my eyes then I kissed back.

After few minutes, we broke the kiss wanting some air. I looked at him with my passionate eyes then smiled at him. My arms wrapped around his neck while his hands held my waist.

"Baka, just for that you waited for me? If you catch a cold it is me who gets the blame." I said then hit his head. He removed his hands from my waist then rubbed his head.

"Wha-" He was cut by my sudden kiss.

"A-i-shi-te-ru!" I said to him.

"I guess my wait was worth it." He said.

I sat up, removing the blanket from my face. "It was all a dream." I said to myself. I am on my bed, my pajamas on, and still saying to myself that it was just a dream. I slap myself many times.

"Hon, what's wrong?" The person beside me, my husband Yuki, said. Maybe he heard the noise.

"Gomen, I just had a dream. But it's all alright now." I lied. "Sorry for disturbing you." I added.

"You ok?" He made sure.

"Yeah, totally." I lied again. "Oyasumi (goodnight)." I added.

"Oyasumi!" He said then patted my back before he goes back to sleep.

"It was all a dream," I reminded myself before lying down on my bed. Natsume, he died a week before our wedding. I seemed to remember it like it was just yesterday.

That day we decided to go to a hot spring just for fun. We were driving along the high way, there's a truck beside us but he didn't mind at all. We were laughing, telling stories to one another but Natsume never left his eyes on the road until, the truck beside us was driving fast and suddenly he lost control of his truck, he hit us. Natsume tried to stop but it was too late. We ended up in a cliff beside the road. He hugged me, trying to protect me from what was happening. The car went rolling and rolling, the wind shield was also cracking. The glass broke and it hit him, his blood scattered but his arms never broke the hug. My nightmare happened, he died. His last word was, "Aishteru," I cried and cried. If he died, I want to die with him, so I picked a broken glass that was on the floor and tried to slash myself in the wrist while crying. I lost consciousness after that.

The next I knew, I was in the hospital. My right wrist till to my arm was bandaged, police are everywhere, but I don't want to see them, I want Natsume, Natsume, NATSUME.

"Where's Natsume?" Those were the first words I said. The doctor went to my side and said he was in the E.R. I stood up and ran through the door but the police stopped me. I struggle, tried everything to get out, shouting his name again and again while crying. Finally, they let me pass. I ran until I got to the E.R.

I found Natsume lying down on the bed, I went to him, I saw his body wrapped with bandages, and hugged him tight. "Natsume, Natsume, Natsume!" I shouted his name again and again.

"Please wake up; please tell me this is a joke, please." I begged but nothing happened. I know it's impossible for Natsume to wake up but I still cried for the impossible.

Now, after 10 years, I still haven't moved on yet. Tried to love the person beside me just to forget Natsume was the craziest thing I did. I was just fooling him, fooling myself, what can I do? I tried to love him, thinking that he is the person to heal the hole but it turned the opposite, it grew larger as day passed. After that day, that incident, never did a day pass that I never thought of Natsume. Every time I see this person beside me, I hope that it was Natsume. I closed my eyes then Natsume appeared on my mind, "Oyasumi, Natsume-kun. Yuki-kun, gomen, oyasumi." I uttered before I went to sleep.

* * *

Waaaaaaaaaaah! There, my second one-shot! Yey! Yeah I know it's stupid that Mikan agreed to marry this Yuki guy but he still loves Natsume but she did try to love him back but failed. I feel sorry for Yuki and Mikan. Waaaaaah! Natume died. Nooooooo! Ok? Enough said, To all readers who are still reading until this word, you sure are great! You survived….ok? that was blurry…HYPER…review? :) Arigato gozimasu! :)

P.S.

I can't get this story out of my mind, though it's stupid, I'm happy for no reason at all...thank you.


End file.
